Te echo de menos
by Aru97
Summary: Korra y Iroh llevan diez años juntos; han formando una familia y su vida ahora ha tomado un rumbo muy diferente. Pero los deberes de ambos crean una brecha entre los dos. Korra le hará elegir a Iroh y de esa decisión decidirá su futuro entero. Regalo para Eliza20


**Disclaimer: el mundo pertenece a la grandiosa serie Avatar y a sus creadores y animadores. La idea a Eliza20 quien quería, por encima de todo, un Korroh con familia y romántico (Siento no haberte metido lemmon, no me gusta escribirlo :S)**

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"**_

**ooOOoo**

La luz del sol entró de forma arrolladora en la habitación. Las columnas, decoradas por tiras de oro, relampaguearon a su alcance y las paredes, pintadas del más potente de los rojos, se prendieron de pronto como si de verdaderas llamas se tratara.

Una figura se revolvió entre las sábanas de seda, murmurando cientos de improperios y bostezando sin pudor alguno. Pero, antes de que Korra se despertara del todo, dos sujetos menudos salieron de entre las sombras y saltaron sobre ella con sendos gritos de guerra.

El avatar sonrió y, fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta, movió ligeramente la muñeca haciendo que una ráfaga de aire levantara a los dos niños unos metros sobre ella.

—¿Esta es vuestra forma de darme los buenos días, granujas? —espetó con burla.

—¡Ha sido idea de Mako! —chilló la niña, de cabellos castaños y potentes ojos dorados.

—Eres una traidora, Asami —gruñó el otro, de rebelde pelo moreno y ojos azules.

—¡Mentiroso!

—¡Tramposa!

—Bueno, basta los dos —afirmó ella, haciendo que ambos se callaran de golpe. Entonces los dos niños se dirigieron sendas miradas de odio y se cruzaron de brazos, malhumorados —. Está bien, mis gruñoncetes, ya que habéis despertado al avatar… ¡Deberéis pagar por vuestra ofensa!

Dicho esto se lanzo sobre ellos, agarrándoles de golpe para someterlos a cosquillas y achuchones sin cuartel alguno.

—¡Mamá, para! —suplicó Mako, revolviéndose entre sus brazos.

—Haberlo pensado antes, canijo.

—¡Socorro! —chilló Asami entre risas.

Tanta concentración tenían puesta en aquella batalla campal, que no se percataron de que la puerta de la habitación se había vuelto a abrir, dando paso a un cuarto personaje que no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena.

—Vaya, me despisto unos minutos y montáis una fiesta sin mí. Eso me duele —aportó, haciendo que los susodichos lo miraran.

—¡Papá, ayúdanos a vencer al monstruo dormilón!

—Yo lo haría, hijo mío, pero si yo te salvo, ¿quién me salva a mí?

—Em… ¿Asami?

—¡A mí no me metas, Mako!

—Basta de cháchara panda de cobardes —siseó Korra justo antes de coger la sábana y tirar de ella, provocando que sus dos hijos saltaran por los aires entre gritos y carcajadas y fueran a parar a los brazos de su padre —. Buena parada, cielo —concedió ella.

Iroh hizo una profunda reverencia y sonrió, dejando a ambos niños en el suelo.

—¡Hazlo otra vez, mamá! —pidió el pequeño Mako, corriendo hacia ella.

Korra sonrió y lo cogió en brazos.

—Quizás más tarde, canijo, ahora es hora de desayunar —añadió, revolviendo aún más su pelo.

Iroh iba a emprender su camino cuando notó un débil tirón en sus pantalones. Era la pequeña Asami, quien le miraba con ojos suplicantes.

—Papá, ¿hoy vas a poder quedarte a desayunar con nosotros? —susurró con un hilo de voz casi imperceptible.

Él intercambió miradas con Korra, la cual también esperaba con cierta impaciencia su respuesta. Sonrió, acuclillándose para quedar a la altura de su hija.

—Sí, cariño, mi familia también merece que la dedique una mañana.

Asami gritó de alegría y se abrazó al cuello de su padre quien la levantó en volandas y dio varias vueltas.

—Vamos, alborotadores —dijo Korra al pasar por su lado—. El estómago del avatar no se llena con aire.

**ooOOoo**

—Mako, cómetelo —advirtió Iroh, mirándole con severidad.

—Papá, cada mañana miles de personas se levantan mucho más pronto que tú y van al campo a trabajar con su sudor y sangre por lo que hoy tengo ante mí. ¿No crees que es injusto el hecho de que yo tenga con un simple chasquido lo que a otros les cuesta tanto conseguir?

Iroh miró a su hijo con asombro, atónito ante sus palabras.

—Mako, voy a tener que prohibirte que te cartees más con Bolin, te está metiendo demasiadas tonterías en la cabeza. Aunque claro, ahora que él y Opal viven lejos de la civilización en el pantano se ha vuelto un poco radical.

—Pero mamá, ¡es verdad!

—Cariño, nosotros les pagamos a aquellos que traen el arroz el precio justo. Reciben una recompensa por hacer que tengamos un buen desayuno. Todos salimos ganando.

—Pero Bolin dice que…

—la próxima vez que Bolin te diga algo parecido le dices que te cuente el atracón de bollos que se daba en casas ajenas y sin pagar ni una moneda.

—Es que no me gusta —replicó con un susurro quedo, jugueteando con los granos pegajosos.

—Mira a tu hermana, ella se lo come sin rechistar —aportó Iroh. La aludida hinchó su pecho con orgullo y miró a su hermano con superioridad, enseñándole su cuenco vacío.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que Asami coma como un bisonte volador…

—¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Me ha llamado gorda! —lloriqueó la niña.

—Mako, discúlpate.

—Pero papá…

—Hijo mío, un futuro representante de la Nación del Fuego debe de tomar responsabilidades de sus acciones.

Él suspiró, murmurando una disculpa prácticamente imperceptible.

—¿Perdona, puedes repetirlo? No te he oído —replicó Asami con rin tintín.

—He dicho que lo siento…

—Sigo sin oírlo —canturreó ella.

—Asami no seas puñetera y Mako, acábate ya el arroz, vais a llegar tarde a vuestras clases de fuego control.

Ambos niños asintieron a regañadientes; Mako se llenó los mofletes con la comida y esgrimió una mueca de asco antes de tragar. Después se levantaron y, despidiéndose de su padre, marcharon rumbo a sus clases.

Korra e Iroh quedaron a solas y, sin quererlo, un cierto silencio se interpuso entre ambos. Ella alzó la mirada, enfrentando aquellos ojos del color del oro más puros, que parecían ser capaces de entrar en su interior y vagar a su antojo.

—Iroh, esto no puede seguir así —susurró Korra, cruzándose de brazos —. No podemos esperar que nuestros hijos crezcan como deberían si cuando no faltas tú lo hago yo. Ya no recuerdan lo que es un día en familia porque siempre falta alguno de los dos.

Iroh soltó un sonoro suspiro y situó los codos sobre la mesa, apoyando su barbilla en los nudillos.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer, Korra? Yo no puedo faltar cuando las Fuerzas Unidas demandan de mi tutela y menos tú. Eres el avatar, tampoco puedes denegar una petición, aunque tus hijos lo necesiten.

—No son sólo ellos —aportó ella—. Yo también lo necesito… Te echo de menos, Iroh. Te echo mucho de menos. Echo de menos el pasar una noche juntos. Echo de menos despertarme contigo y no encontrarme con el frío de tu hueco en la cama.

—Oh, Korra —murmuró él, extendiendo la mano para acariciar su mejilla —. Yo también te extraño. También anhelo tu olor, tu calor, tus labios… Ojalá pudiera besarlos siempre, a cada momento, a cada segundo. Sin que tanta distancia nos separase día sí, día también.

Korra ladeó la cabeza, disfrutando del tacto de su piel. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Mañana es nuestro aniversario —comentó Korra —. Y quiero hacer algo especial. Quiero un día para nosotros, quiero que disfrutemos de nuestros hijos por la mañana y que recuperemos el tiempo perdido al caer el sol —abrió los ojos de pronto, mirándole con seriedad —. Prométeme que estarás, que nada ni nadie podrá privarnos de ello. El mundo nos lo debe, nosotros mismos nos lo debemos.

Iroh mantuvo su mirada, sopesando las consecuencias que tendría alejarse del ejército durante un día, consciente de que la situación en Ciudad República seguía siendo inestable.

—Está bien —concedió Korra, deshaciéndose de su caricia para ponerse en pie —. Tú sabrás lo que tiene mayor y menor importancia.

Él observó cómo se marchaba, sintiendo un cierto peso en el pecho. Suspiró, masajeándose las sienes. Conocía a Korra desde hacía más de diez años y desde el primer momento en el que la vio, supo que su vida sin ella no tendría sentido. La conocía y comprendía como nadie y lo mismo ocurría a la inversa. Juntos habían disfrutado de tantos momentos juntos… Pero el deber era el deber y, poco a poco, se dieron cuenta de que la chispa se apagaba, como una llama condenada al olvido.

Era consciente de la tristeza que portaban sus bellos y potentes ojos color zafiro y sabía que, de no hacer algo, aquella desazón jamás la abandonaría.

**ooOOoo**

—Mantén los codos en alto, Asami.

La niña asintió, corrigiendo su postura para volver a intentarlo. Esta vez sí salió la llama rojiza de entre sus nudillos. Sonrió, henchida de orgullo.

—Bien hecho, cielo —aplaudió Korra, sentada en el césped, cerca de donde ambos niños practicaban —. A ver tú, canijo.

El aludido inspiró una gran bocanada de aire y se puso en posición de defensa. En unos segundos rotó su espalda de manera que le permitiera dar una patada limpia. Acometió el golpe con fuerza y la llama, esta vez azulada, salió despedida.

—Vaya, eso ha estado muy bien, Mako.

—Mamá, ¿es malo que sea azul? —increpó el niño con cierto nerviosismo.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno yo… Esto…

—En clase hemos estado hablando de la historia del bisabuelo Zuko —respondió Asami ante los balbuceos de su hermano —. También nos hablaron de Azula y de su temida llama azul.

Korra esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y les indicó que se acercaran.

—No es nada por lo que debas preocuparte. La llama azul es un tipo de fuego no muy corriente pero poderoso y, si entrenas mucho, serás un maestro del fuego formidable.

—Pero… ¿Y Azula?

—Vuestra bisabuela fue una mujer sin convicciones ni sentido común. Pero eso no fue culpa de su fuego control, fue ella misma la que decidió ser así.

—Vale… —susurró Mako.

—Tienes que confiar más en tu… —pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues su vista vagó al otro lado del jardín, donde una figura avanzaba con paso firma hacia ellos.

Korra se levantó y caminó a su encuentro, seguida de los dos niños. Sólo cuando estaban a unos metros de encontrarse, detuvo la marcha, permitiendo que fuera él el que se acercara.

—¿Ya has decidido? —preguntó ella.

Iroh no respondió, sino que atravesó la distancia entre ellos y abrazó la cintura del avatar, acercándola de este modo a él. Entonces hundió sus labios en los de ella en un beso dulce pero intenso que dejó a Korra muy confundida cuando se separaron.

—Elijo a mi familia —afirmó en un susurro que sólo ella podía oír antes de volver a besarla. Esta vez Korra si reaccionó, respondiendo con urgencia al beso.

—¡Eugh, papá, qué asco!

—¡No hagáis esas cosas delante de nosotros!

Pero ninguno de los dos respondió a las quejas de sus hijos y, sonriendo y sin dejar los labios del otro, se entregaron a aquel sencillo gesto de amor que los unía. Porque en aquel beso había más que promesas sin valor, había un pacto. Un siempre y un nunca. Contenía todos sus anhelos y, a la vez, todos sus miedos.

Y aquel día cumplieron con sus respectivos deberes, esperando con urgencia la llegada del siguiente día.

**ooOOoo**

_Bueno, queridísima Eliza, ha sido un placer ejercer de reserva para ti y, aunque no te negaré que me ha llevado varios quebraderos de cabeza escribir sobre una pareja en la que jamás había pensado, espero que al menos el fic te haya entretenido y te saque alguna sonrisa. _

_Por si no ha quedad claro los dos niños, Mako y Asami, son mellizos :3_

_Cuídate mucho._

_¡Un besote!_


End file.
